Love, Let it Continue Moving
by EternityTsubasa
Summary: A series of multiple one-shots that contains emotional romance about your favorite Smash pairing (hetero, yaoi, or yuri). Contains multiple pairings. NEW UPDATE: Chapters 4 & 5 added in.
1. Welcome Home, Roy

**Author's Note : Hello, everyone. Once again, EternityTsubasa here with the multi-chapter story _Love...Let it Continue Moving_. This story will contain multiple one-shots of any pairing, even if it's hetero, yuri, or yaoi regardless. It will also contain Canon X OC, OC X OC, and Canon X Reader. My OCs will participate in the story, but if you want yours in the story PM about it. I haven't planned the day to finish this story yet, but I'll try. I'll be updating this story later, so please don't be impatient about it. I'll be updating my other stories as well. Enjoy!**

 **About this chapter, I originally wanted this chapter to be a Link X Lucina one-shot, but because Roy was confirmed to return to Super Smash Brothers 4 Nintendo 3DS/Wii U (some people call it Sm4sh) as a DLC character, I decided to make it a Marth X Roy one-shot instead to honor of him returning back to the fourth tournament.**

 **Haters, if you don't wanna read, don't read or flame about it. Use the back button and read something else.**

* * *

 **Pairing** **: Marth X Roy  
** **Summary : The Hero-King felt lonely without the Young Lion ever since he left the Smash Mansion. But when he heard that Roy was coming back, he might have the chance to confess.**

Chapter 1: Welcome home, Roy...

One morning began with the Cuccos making their morning crow together. Marth woke up and put on his brown slippers without waking up Kirby and Ike, his roommates. Although there were two bunk beds rather the 2 normal beds (because there were a lot of newcomers), he only slept on the top bed on one of them while Kirby and Ike slept on the other bunk bed. Kirby slept on the top while Ike slept on the bottom. But Marth felt really lonely. He kept thinking about someone who used to be in the Smash Mansion with him. He was his partner, his friend, and also...his lover.

 _I feel so alone without you, Roy..._ the Hero-King thought.

Until then, he heard a sudden yawn coming from Ike. He was ready to wake up.

"Morning, Ike," Marth spoke while sulking.  
"Hey, Marth. You're up early. Again," the Radiant Hero replied.  
"I know..."

There was a sudden silence until Kirby woke up and yawned.

"Morning, guys!" the pink puffball spoke cheerfully.  
"Hey, Kirby," the Hero-King greeted his friend.  
"Good morning, friend!" Ike spoke to Kirby calmly happy.

Marth got out of bed and went to his closet. He closed the door and changed there.

"Mind if I cook breakfast for you guys today?" Kirby asked.  
"Sure," the Radiant Hero responded to the pink puffball.  
"How about you, Marth?"

There was no answer from the closet, which got Ike and Kirby worried. They don't know why he was acting silent. It was kinda strange. It's just that when Marth is with everyone, he gets excited to hang out with them. But when the Hero-King is alone and all by himself, he became quiet and sulks about something in his mind. The truth is...he couldn't stop worrying about...him.

"Marth?" Ike asked.  
"Is he okay?" Kirby asked.  
"I don't know..."

Marth continued to think about someone who's name is Roy. To be honest, he liked him. No. He loved him. A lot. He couldn't tell Roy his feelings he had about him. But Marth would never forget that day. The day when it changed Marth's inner self. It was the day that Roy left the Smash Mansion. Marth didn't know that he was going to be gone. Maybe forever. It ached the Hero-King's heart with grief. It was such a burden for him to go through.

* * *

 ** _Flashback..._**

It was that day that Master Hand was declaring the 5 Smashers to leave the Smash Mansion. Pichu left the Smash Mansion with Young Link, although the little Hylian kid promised Pikachu he would take care of Pichu, Pikachu hated seeing his friends go. Mewtwo and Doctor Mario left to continue their personal businesses. When Marth heard that Roy was leaving, he tried to find him as fast as he could. He searched all over the Smash Mansion until Roy was nowhere to be found. The prince panicked and went to talk to Kirby and Luigi about it. Luigi told him the unfortunate news that Roy had already left the Smash Mansion along with Doctor Mario, Mewtwo, Pichu, and Young Link. This made the prince petrified with sadness when he heard the news. He was too late. He never had the chance to tell his feelings to Roy. He dropped to his knees, covered his face with his hands, and began to sob in the hallway. Kirby comforted him as he let him cry that day. Although the prince didn't mind, he continued to cry and kept sayting that he would never see Roy again anymore. Luigi also comforted the blue and sad prince.

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

* * *

Ever since then, the Hero-King kept struggling and struggling his life without Roy. But it still severely tainted his heart with pain. He became a little cold towards others, especially his friends. He nearly avoided his friends nearly throughout the entire third tournament. When he heard that a few people were coming here, he was expecting for Roy to come back. But the Hero-King's hopes were shattered that he didn't. It was okay for him to see Mewtwo and Doctor Mario to come back to the Smash Mansion. They both received their invitations and were reunited with their friends.

"Marth?! Is everything okay?!" Ike yelled from outside the closet.  
"Ike, don't yell! Maybe he's thinking about..."

Ike stopped and look at Kirby, who was giving the Radiant Hero a worrying look.

"What's wrong...?" he asked the pink puffball.  
"Marth's worried about..."

Ike didn't know until realization just struck him.

"It's about Roy again," Ike responded.  
"I had that feeling you were gonna say that."Kirby said.

Marth came out of the closet, wearing his usual outfit, except he doesn't have his cape and armor on. He looked at Ike and Kirby, who were staring at him. The Hero-King knew that he got them worried again. He looked away from them and sat down on his bed. Ike and Kirby sat down with him, but the Hero-King didn't mind.

"Don't worry. Things are gonna be okay," Ike spoke.  
"How would things be okay...?" Marth asked.  
"We know you missed Roy a lot, but hey, look on the bright side, you have your friends with you," Kirby responded.  
"Marth, we already know that you haven't talked to your friends recently."  
"Sorry if I gave the cold shoulder to everyone."  
"Don't worry! It'll be fine!"

Marth stood up and left the bedroom, heading straight to the post office in the lobby. Ike and Kirby just looked at him go until they left the bedroom, heading to the cafeteria for breakfast. As Marth went to the post office to pick up his letters, he saw that his mailbox had only one. The Hero-King was curious about it and picked it up. He went to the Training Grounds and looked at it. When he looked at the envelope, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was from Roy! Roy had actually sent him the envelope! Without hesitation, he immediately opened the envelope and read the letter. It said:

 _Dear Marth,_

 _How's everything back at the Smash Mansion? How's Kirby also doing? You guys still got along as friends, right? You must've made a lot of friends during the third tournament, haven't you? I know you missed me a lot, but hey, I got good news. I have received the invitation the come back to the Smash Mansion. I know, right? It was so sudden for me to receive the invitation to come back. I can finally see my friends again. I bet they missed me a lot ever since I left. Anyways, I'll be arriving to the Smash Mansion soon. I'll see you then._

 _Sincerely, Roy_

 _So he is coming back..._ the Hero-King thought.

The Hero-King was thrilled to hear the news. Marth went back to his room and put the letter away. He ran to the cafeteria and had breakfast with his friends. He greatly spended time with his friends and apologized to them for being roughly silent to them. His friends accepted his apology and hanged out with each other. Marth was the one who was happy even more that everyone. Nobody knew why was he happy right now. Some people that he was crazy about it. During the afternoon, he searched around the entire mansion for Roy. He searched in the garden, the Training Grounds and the hallways. But the Young Lion wasn't found anywhere in the Smash Mansion. Marth stood outside in front of the Smash Mansion, heartbroken. Roy didn't came just yet. Maybe he was coming a little late. Or that he already arrived, but went somewhere to spend time with other people. Or maybe...he lied. No. Roy would never lie to him. The Hero-King just stood there with a lot of doubts in his mind.

"Roy, did you lie to me about coming back?" the Hero-King said to himself.  
"No. I would never lie to you, Marth," someone suddenly responded.

The Hero-King jumped at the sound of that voice. It sounded...familiar to him. When he looked up from the ground, he finally saw the person he yearned for. In front of him stood the Young Lion himself. Roy's appearance was different since the last time Marth had ever saw him. The Hero-King couldn't believe his very own eyes. He finally came back to him. Or was he dreaming? But since the Hero-King knew that it wasn't, it all made sense that it was real. Roy smiled warmly at the Hero-King. Until then, tears came out of Marth's eyes. Roy seemed to noticed them and had his arms open, waiting for the the Hero-King to embrace him. Marth, wanting to be with him, ran towards him and embraced him tearfully. Roy hugged him back as he let his friend cry.

"I missed you so much! I never had the chance to tell you something that I should've told you long ago!" Marth spoke.

Roy was a little surprised to hear this. "Tell me what?"

"This is gonna sound crazy a little. This whole time I wanted to tell you how I truly felt about you, but when I heard you left, I was too late to tell you. Ever sine you left, things have gotten a little harder for me and now, you're here. You came back and I was happy to tell you that I love you," the Hero-King confessed.  
"That nice's to hear because...I love you too," Roy confessed.  
"You do?" the Hero-King asked the Young Lion.  
"Yes, I do. I should've told you this, but I couldn't bring myself to do it because I was afraid you wouldn't accept me."  
"Roy, I would always accept whatever you have."  
"You would?"  
"Of course..."

Until then, they pressed their lips together and it was a bliss for Marth. It felt like an eternity love that he would have forever. After that, they broke away and stopped hugging each other.

"Roy, can you give me a piggyback ride to the cafeteria? Kirby's making chocolate chip muffins for us!"  
"Chocolate chip muffins? With pleasure!"

Marth got on Roy's back and the Young Lion gave him a piggyback ride all the way to the cafeteria. Although, many people were surprised to Roy returning, they smiled and waved hello to him. When Ike and Kirby saw the duo, they were also surprised to see Roy. They welcomed him back and had chocolate chip muffins that Kirby made for himself, Ike, Marth, and Roy. The Hero-King knew that with Roy by his side, along with his friends, he would never be alone anymore. With that, the Hero-King's happiness also stayed by him. As it always will be...

 **~ONE-SHOT CONCLUDED, END OF CHAPTER 1~**

* * *

 **Wow, I actually enjoyed making this chapter a lot. Although, I was up almost all night getting this done. DX  
**

 **So yeah. There you have it, Marth X Roy fans. A one-shot featuring Roy's return for the fourth tournament. If it's emotional to you guys, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that it was. D:**

 **I hope you like it. Also-*suddenly interrupted***

 **Marth: Roy is my boy! And no one shall have him! *evil laughter*  
Roy: Seriously, Marth? *somewhat annoyed a little* ._.**

 **Okay, guys. Let me continue... -_-;**

 **Marth: _Gomen ne. Tsubasa-san_... ^^;  
Roy: Proceed, _Tsubasa-chan..._ :)**

 **Like I said, I'm also updating it once per week, mainly every Sunday, unless if I'm really active a lot during sometime of the week. If you want your favorite Smash pairing in the story, either PM or review about it and I'll let you know. I won't do a lot of pairings because it's a lot of hard work. But, I'll try my best. Until then, review about the story and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**

 **Now would you excuse me... *randomly takes a selfie of me, Marth, Roy, and anyone else in the picture XD***

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Forgiveness

**Author's Note** _ **:**_ **Hello, everyone. EternityTsubasa here with the new chapter** **in _Love...Let it Continue Moving_. Welp, with the reviews that I got, here's a Lucas X Ness one-shot! So for any Lucas X Ness fans out there, here's a one-shot for y'all! Hope you enjoy it! :D**

 **The following one-shot that you are about to read contains shounen-ai (aka boy x boy) so if you don't like it, don't argue about it to me. Haters, if you don't like the one-shot, don't read or flame about it. Just use the back button and read something else.**

* * *

 **Pairing** **: Lucas X Ness  
Summary: When Lucas never showed up on time again, Ness reached his limit and pushes him away, until he learns the truth that Lucas had feelings for Ness.**

Chapter 2: Forgiveness

 **Ness' Point of View**

Today was boring! It's just that I never get to spend time with my best friend Lucas! Sorry if I sound really angry. It's just that...I used to spend time with Lucas during the third tournament all the time. We went to play games with my other friends; Toony, Popo, Nana, and Olimar. But...things are now different. Popo and Nana left to return back home in the mountains far away from here. Lucas left on his own way. It was just me and Toony to spend the boring days. I missed the good ol' days.

But then I heard that Lucas was coming back a few days ago and he came back into the Smash Mansion. He's still shy and a bit clumsy towards others, but at least he became friends with the Eight Villagers, the Koopalings, and Alph. Alph was sorta new in the Smash Mansion. He's a good friend of Olimar and he also admired the Pikmin too. Sure he's glad to meet the other veterans who were in the third tournament.

I was happy when Lucas came back. But when he came back, things weren't likely as they seemed to be. We barely get to spend time together like we used to. It was boring and lame. He said that 'he's busy on other things', but I can tell that he wasn't. I have no idea why he doesn't want to be with me. It actually bothers me. A lot. Yep. It does. It also irritates me so much that it feels like each time he doesn't want to have some fun with me, I would feel the intension of blowing up. But I don't wanna yell at him. I love Lucas. Yes I do.

"Hi, Ness."

I jumped a little after hearing his voice and looked at him.

"Hi, Lucas."  
"H-How are you?"  
"I'm perfectly fine. You?"  
"Okay a little."  
"Is there something you want to tell me?"  
"Yeah, can we have fun tomorrow?"  
"Okay. Are you free by then?"  
"Yeah I am."  
"Good. See you then."

* * *

Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be the way I wanted. He didn't show up on time. We were supposed to meet at the lobby at 12 o'clock at noon during that afternoon. This is what I also hate. Sometimes Lucas would say that he's free for activities and games, but then he would show up late. This is something I don't know why. He finally showed up 12:45p.m. at noon. He seems to be nervous about the fact that he showed up late.

"Hi, Ness. S-sorry I came late..."

That's it. I had it. I'm done. My rage sparked at a higher level.

"That's the 12th time you showed up late!"  
"I'm sorry, Ness..."  
"Well sorry doesn't count!"  
"But-!"  
"No! I had it!"  
"Can you at least listen?!"  
"I'm tired of you showing up late!"  
"I'm sorry. I was so busy that I-!"  
"No! I don't wanna hear about it!"  
"But Ness-!"  
"Get away! I'm done!"

I walked away from him angrily, leaving him alone in the lobby. I grumbled a few things quietly to myself. As I walked alone in the hallway, I spotted Toony and Hikaru (the villager in the red No.1 shirt) a few inches away from me behind.. I didn't want to talk to them right now, but they caught up directly at me. I walked even more faster, but Toony stopped me by grabbing my arm. I don't know why he would do that, but I turned around and looked at them. Their faces were depressing.

"Why did you stop me?" I asked.  
"Why did you yell at Lucas?" Toony asked back.  
"I was angry!" I responded.  
"But that's no reason to yell at him..." Hikaru spoke.  
"Why?" I asked them.  
"Ness...Lucas actually-" Toony began to speak.  
"He actually what?!" I angrily yelled.  
"Lucas loves you." Hikaru replied.

I stood still when I heard that. What?! Why didn't I know about it?!

"He did?" I calmly asked.  
"He does," Toony responded.  
"But why didn't he tell me?"  
"He's been trying to tell you that all along," Hikaru said.  
"And you chased him out..." Toony finished speaking.

I stood there with a shocked look on my face, feeling guilty for my rude actions I did. I didn't know that Lucas loved me back. He never told me about it. I can't believe I pushed one innocent boy away by usng my rage towards him. Without any hesitation, I ran back to the lobby to see Lucas...but when I got there, all I saw that the lobby was empty and quiet. Lucas wasn't there anymore. I looked at Toony and Hikaru.

"Where did Lucas go?"  
"He went to his room," Toony said.  
"Aren't you his roommate?" Hikaru asked me.  
"No. My roommates are Morton, Megaman, and Alph."  
"Lucas' room is Room #201," Toony responded.  
"Thanks, guys!" I spoke.

Quickly as I could, I ran to the second floor of the Smash Mansion and found the room. The door was oddly open and I have no clue why. When I peeked through the door, there was Lucas sitting on his bed. But he was hunched over, his face was buried in his knees, and covered by his arms. I can also hear him crying too. I felt even more guilty and began to feel sympathy for him. Poor Lucas. I feel sorry for him. I walked inside his room and he didn't notice. I also saw his journal on his bed and it seems that he was writing what happened between us. I grabbed it and I began to read some of the pages while he was still unnoticing me.

As I continue reading his journal, one of the specific pages caught my attention. It said:

 _Dear Diary of Mine,_

 _I spoke to Ness again._ _I asked him for another quality time together. He accepted my offer! I can't believe he actually did! I'm so nervous to tell him how I feel for him. I love him so much that I wished we would stay together forever. I want our relationship not just friends, but as lovers as well. I know that it wasn't that long in the third tournament, but it could be in the fourth tournament. Oh well. I'll think of a way to tell him my feelings. But I don't know what to do. Maybe I'll ask Toony and Hikaru for some advice._

 _Written by Lucas_

I stopped until I read the page that was written today.

 _Dear Diary of Mine,_

 _Ness yelled at me just for being late again!_ _He yelled at me! I couldn't do it! I couldn't tell my feelings! I'm so scared to tell him now! I...I don't know what to do now..._

That's all what was written on that page.

"L-Lucas?" I nervously spoke.

He stopped crying and looked up. When he saw me, he backed away from me really scared.

"Lucas..."  
"Are you here to scream at me?"  
"No, I'm not."  
"Why are you here?"  
"I came here to apologize for my mishaps."  
"What do you mean, Ness?"  
"I'm sorry for being so angry and that I yelled at you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I didn't know that all this time you really liked me a lot. I'm so sorry that I was blind and that I completely hurt you."

With that, I began to cry and covered my face with my hands. As I continued to cry, I felt a warm embrace. I looked and noticed that Lucas hugged me. I hugged him back, until he pressed his lips against my own. I was surprised to notice this, but I felt love in my heart. I kissed back and a few seconds, we broke apart because we were losing oxygen in our systems.

"I forgive you, Ness."  
"Thank you, Lucas."  
"Do you wanna go to the pizza restaurant now?"  
"It would be an honor."

We held hands and ran out the Smash Mansion very happy.

 **~ONE-SHOT CONCLUDED, END OF CHAPTER 2~**

* * *

 **That was hard to get this one finished. Dx**

 **Ness: You think? *looks at me*  
Lucas: Can you let Tsubasa conclude the chapter with a few words?  
Ness: Sorry. You can continue, Tsubasa.**

 **Thanks, guys. Anyways, did you enjoy the one-shot? It took me 2 full nights and half a day. Anyways, for more one-shots in this story, follow it and review for more. Anyways, I'll-*suddenly became frozen solid by Lucas' PK Freeze x.x***

 **Lucas: Sorry, Tsubasa! D:  
Ness: I'll unfreeze her... -_-;  
Lucas: *looks at everyone else* I'll conclude this for her. So, um...to see more pages on this book...keep track of it and say something. Until then, catch her next page soon...I think...**

 ***Ness unfreezes me with PK Fire and I passed out due to too much coldness***

 **Lucas: Oops, better go help her! D:**

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Embracing Burden

**Author's Note :** **Hello, everyone! Author EternityTsubasa here with the third chapter of the romantic story _Love...Let it Continue Moving_. I wanna say this before you head on. About this chapter, this was actually intended to be in the first chapter of the story (I stated this on the Author's Note in the first chapter). But since I made a different pairing in the first chapter, I moved this to another chapter, which is this chapter you're reading. I also wanted to add a song, but I decided to scrap that out until any future chapter. This is my first boy x girl one-shot that's in a chapter, so if you don't like boy x girl or this pairing at all, don't argue to me about it. By the way, there might be some itty bitty spoilers, so don't say that I ruined it. That's all I need to say (since I'm out of words XD). Enjoy!**

 **Haters, if you don't wanna read this, don't flame about it and use the back button to read something else.**

* * *

 **Couple :** Link X Lucina  
 **Summary :** When Link knows that Lucina had terrible experiences about her future, he does his best to try to help her.

Chapter 3: Embracing Burden

 **Link's Point of View**

I was walking around the halls of the Smash Mansion one cloudy and rainy day. There wasn't any thunderstorms just yet. I had a few things in my mind going on right now. One of my thoughts was that I had fallen for a newcomer here in the Smash Mansion...which would be a certain princess or warrior if you could also say that. I sighed about this fact because I'm in love with her ever since she arrived in the Smash Mansion. When I saw her for the first time on the day she arrived here in the Smash Mansion, she was the most beautiful woman that I met.

But I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a sudden pat on the back. When I turned around to see who it is, it was Luigi, my friend. But it wasn't Luigi is not the only one to see me. Along with him were my other friends: Bowser Junior, Meta Knight, Samus (without her armor and she is wearing her Zero Suit), and Pit. Maybe they could give me some advice if I tell them about my problem...or not.

"Hey, guys," I greeted them.  
"Hi, Link!" Pit said happily.  
"How are you?" Samus asked me.  
"I'm okay..."  
"You-a sure? You-a looked more-a down each-a time we see you," Luigi said.  
"Uh..." I said.  
"Link, is there something bothering you?" Meta Knight asked.  
"No..." I lied. "Not at all..."  
"Really? Then what was with the sad look on your face when we saw you?" Bowser Junior spoke.

I sighed since I have no other choice. I told them about my thoughts. I even told them about the Ylissean princess and the sudden fact that I was in love with her.

"Oh my..." Samus responded.  
"That's ironic," Bowser Junior said.  
"You like Lucina?!" Pit squealed with delight.

I did a facepalm. I knew Pit ever since we met in Brawl, the term that some people called the third tournament. I was in that tournament at that time too. He used to be a shy and timid angel, but ever since the fourth tournament had officially began, his shy-and-timid personality suddenly transformed into a happy-go-lucky one. With his new personality, it kinda amused a few people here in the Smash Mansion, especially me. It kinda made him clumsy at first, but when something serious happens, he'll fight for what he got within him.

"Well..." Meta Knight said.  
"Hmm? What is it, Meta Knight?" I asked for curiosity's sake.  
"Have you told her your feelings about her?" he asked.  
"I haven't because I couldn't do it."  
"Well..." Meta Knight said.  
"Hmm? What is it?" I asked.  
"Love can be difficult when you can't confess your feelings. If you tell her, she'll understand. Don't sit in the darkness if you're feeling nervous to tell her. Jell tell her," Meta Knight lectured me.

Meta Knight was right. I had to agree with him. Although he's my friend, he can be very well serious. I accepted his advice and smiled at my friends. They smiled back at me. Bowser Junior, Luigi, and Pit also did a thumbs-up while smiling at me at the same time. I felt better upon hearing a little...until a sudden thought struck into my mind.

"But what if she rejects me?" I nervously asked.  
"Don't be nervous about it..." Pit responded.  
"If she doesn't accept you, then you tried your best..." Bowser Junior said.

I was silent for a complete second, until Luigi spoke something.

"How-a exactly do you-a find her as?" Luigi asked me.  
"I find her nice, sweet, and..."  
"And what?" Samus spoke.  
"Beautiful..." I said.  
"Wow...you sure like her a lot," Bowser Junior responded to me.  
"I really do..."  
"But she did struggle through a lot."  
"What do you mean, Bowser Junior?"  
"From what I heard from some people, she's a princess from a future that have been destroyed by a powerful dragon. She never liked that future and it gave her a powerful and painful burden for her to bear."

I was shocked to hear from what Bowser Junior told me.

"Poor Lucina. Going through-a something like that," Luigi said.

Before I could say anything, I suddenly saw Lucina outside. She was walking around the garden behind the Smash Mansion. When I saw her, I began to wonder. Why was she outside in the rain right now at this time? Without saying anything, I ran to my bedroom, leaving my friends confused in the hallway. I put on my brown hooded cloak, grabbed an umbrella, and went outside. My friends were watching me from the window. I opened the umbrella and ran to Lucina. I covered her and myself from the rain by sheltering us under the umbrella. Although she was wet from the rain, she looked at me and smiled a little. I blushed when I saw her smile and I smiled back at her. But there were also tears coming out of her eyes too. Was she also crying in the rain as well?

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" I asked her.  
"I just wanted to be alone..."  
"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know if you need any company."  
"No, I really don't mind if you stay with me."

With the exception of the rain, silence began to emerge. We just stood there with the umbrella protecting us. I don't know what to say at this moment. Until then, I suddenly twitched a little when Lucina began to lean on my left shoulder while hugging my left arm. Of course I don't really mind about that at all, I also heard her quietly sob. I felt really sorry to her.

"Um..."  
"Hmm? What is it, Link?"  
"Why are you crying out here in the rain?"

She never spoke to me for quite a minute.

"Lucina?"  
"It reminds me of that terrible future."

I winced a little upon hearing this. Since it was really terrible to go through the future, Lucina hadn't seen any happiness at that time. Then she began to tell me the full story about what happened in her future. I listened to her story and I understood every detail. After that, she continued to sob even more. Without further ado, I began to embrace her.

"I'm so sorry to hear about it."  
"It's alright, Link."

We went silent for half a minute, until I broke the silence.

"How long were you out here?" I asked.  
"About 20 minutes."  
"For the sake of the goddesses, you would have caught a cold by then."  
"I'm sorry if I made you worry, Link."  
"Come on, let's go back inside. It's getting late and I don't want to get one of us sick."  
"Okay...if you say so."

* * *

We went back inside the Smash Mansion. I closed the umbrella and put it away. I took off my hooded cloak and put it back in my bedroom's closet. As time went by itself, the night finally came and the calm moon had appeared and cleared the sky. After I finished dinner in the dining hall, I was in my bedroom, changing my usual green tunic outfit to a plain white long sleeve V-neck shirt and white plain pants. I was about to head to the kitchen for a quick snack...until I saw Lucina's bedroom door open. I was curious about why she left it open during the night. Without hesitation, I went inside and saw Lucina standing at the balcony.

She was looking at the clear, night sky and instead of wearing her usual fighting outfit, she was wearing a light blue nightgown. She wasn't wearing her crown. When she turned her back and noticed me, she smiled at me. I smiled at her back.

"What brings you here, Link?"  
"I saw that you left your door open. I was checking to see if anything's alright."  
"Oh. I'm sorry if that caught your attention."

Until then, a depressing look on her face took over her serene smile.

"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine."

Everything went silent for a small amount of time.

I was getting nervous because I couldn't bring myself to confess my feelings to her. I didn't know what to do right now. I began to blush a little. However, each time when I try to confess, there would be a really bad chance that I would make an excuse because...I couldn't do it. This time, I began to stood up and have the chance to tell her. Even if she rejects me, this would be my last chance to tell her. With that, I walked towards her.

"Lucina...I have something to tell you."  
"Hmm? What is it, Link?"  
"I...I..."  
"Huh? You what?"

I couldn't say anything, but I spilled it all out.

"I love you, Lucina. I really do," I confessed as I grabbed her hand.  
"Huh? What do you mean?"

I put my hands on her shoulder and I continued my confession.

"I had loved you since the beginning. You are the most beautiful woman I've seen in my life. But when you told me that you've had a painful experience from your devastating future, I felt sorry for you. But now, I want to help you as much as I could. At least let me disintegrate the treacherous burden you have been carrying with you the whole time. I'll show you the happiness that you truly want!" I confessed.

Lucina was surprised to listen to my confession. I waited for her answer. Even if it's a painful reject, I'll still understand. Instead of any reject, there were tears that were coming out of her pure blue eyes. Suddenly, she began to embrace me and began to sob. I embraced her back as I let her cry. As I let her continue to cry, I felt a small fragment of her pain coming into me. After that, she began to subside her sobbing and dried her eyes as we broke apart. She looked at me and I smiled at her purely.

"Feel better now?" I calmly asked her.  
"Yes...I do."  
"Thank the goddesses."  
"But I have something to tell you too."  
"Huh?"  
"I love you too. I honestly do. I also fell for you since the beginning. You helped me a lot whenever something horrible happens. I'm glad that you always came to help me."

I felt happiness in my heart. We gazed into each other's eyes and pressed our lips together. It felt like everything was in a pure and serene paradise. After that, we broke apart and Lucina hooked her right arm with my left arm. She gave me a smile and she once again leaned on my left shoulder. I wonder if she had finally felt happiness in her heart...

 **~ONE-SHOT CONCLUDED, END OF CHAPTER 3~**

* * *

 **It took me a whole week to get this done. Dx**

 **Link: You sound exhausted...take a break at least.  
Lucina: No! Make more chapters!**

 **Guys? ._.**

 **Both: Yes, Tsubasa?**

 **Can I declare my conclusion notes now?**

 **Link: Sorry! Go ahead. ^^;  
Lucina: You can continue. :)**

 **Anyways-*interrupted by Link***

 **Link: Wait!** **Can I conclude this? Pleeeeeaaaaase? :3**

 **Oh, okay. :)**

 **Link: Thanks. So, I hope you loved this chapter so much. If you want to read more chapters of Tsubasa's story, _Love...Let it Continue Moving_ , please follow this story and review for more. She'll be making new chapters once a week, unless if she has free time to make another one. Until then...*dramatically makes a peace sign with his left hand and a sparkling wink*...review about how you love this story!  
Lucina: ...Does Link always does that pose in the end? *kinda confused***

 **Nope, never seen him do that, but oh well...**

 _ **To be** **continued...**_


	4. Dancing in the Night

**Author's Note** **: Hey it's me, EternityTsubasa with another chapter. I apologize for not updating this for a month. I had a bunch of work to do besides writing. Look on the bright side. I'm back and I'll try my best to update! Enjoy!**

 **The following chapter contains shoujo-ai (which means yuri aka girl x girl) Haters, please don't read if you don't like or flame about it. Just use the back button and that is all.**

 **I, EternityTsubasa, hereby declare that I do not own Super Smash Brothers or the characters in it. They belong to their owners. But the characters I own are my two OCS, Momoko and Akira Nanase.**

* * *

 **Pairing : Samus X Zelda  
** **Summary : It feels really lonely for Zelda to attend the masquerade ball without asking someone out...until someone appears and offers here a dance...**

Chapter 4: Dancing in the Night

Princess Zelda.

That name can be quite ordinary for some people. But for a bounty huntress, it truly felt special for her.

It was during the night of a masquerade ball. The Smashers were dressed in their best outfits. Zelda was dressed in a silky crimson ball gown with some white lace. She put on her white high-heel fancy shoes and decorated her brown hair to a ponytail with a white silky ribbon. She looked at herself at the mirror, showing her reflection.

"I hope someone dances with me..." she whispered.

She continued to stare at the mirror for quite some time. The truth is...she never asked anyone out to the dance. Many Smashers were already asked out and it felt lonely for her to not ask someone out. She could've asked Link out, but he already was attending the dance with someone else. Then, there was Pit, but he too was taken. She felt really depressed and had no choice but to attend the masquerade ball herself.

Suddenly, there was a sudden knock on the door. Zelda went to go answer it and in front of her doorway stood two people. It was a boy and a girl. However, the boy was younger than the girl. The Princess of Hyrule knew that it was Momoko Nanase and her little brother Akira.

"Are you ready yet?" Momoko asked.  
"I am." Zelda replied.  
"Come on! The ball is about to start!" Akira complained.  
"Akira, you have to wait for Zelda. She is our friend, remember?"  
"Sorry, Onee-chan..."

Zelda went to her drawer and picked up a silky rectangular black box. She began to open it and inside was a crimson masquerade mask with small silver jewels. She walked back to the mirror and put it on her face. Now she was ready for the ball. Zelda left the room and let Momoko and Akira escort her to the dancing room. When she entered the dancing room, Zelda saw many Smashers with their partners. Some of them were dancing while others were laughing and chatting in small groups. She looked at Momoko and Akira, who smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Zelda-sama. You find someone to dance with," Akira spoke.  
"Do you think so?" Zelda asked back.  
"We know so." Momoko said.

The Princess of Hyrule shifted her vision to the other Smashers. She felt completely nervous about this. Zelda was about to speak to both Momoko and Akira again, but the Nanase siblings were no longer with her. They were with their partners, dancing with them. Zelda began to walk inside and looked around for a bit.

As the party progresses, she haven't danced or talked to anyone. The Princess of Hyrule felt really lonely. She stood up and was about to leave, until she felt a sudden grab on her arm. She looked and saw a woman who is slightly taller than her. The woman smiled at her warmly. Zelda looked at the woman and was curious about her appearance.

Her blonde hair was in a ponytail. Her deep ocean blue eyes were locked into Zelda's aquamarine eyes. Unlike the other women with what they're wearing, her attire was entirely different. She was wearing a white blouse with a black necktie on it. She was also wearing a silky, black vest and a pair of silky, black pants to match the attire. She was also wearing shiny, black fancy shoes. On her face was a black masquerade mask with small white jewels on it. Zelda knew that this woman was non other than Samus Aran.

Samus Aran was considered to be a tomboy, since she would never wear dresses on some occasions. Everyone, including Zelda, knew about her. But what Zelda didn't know was that some of the boys eventually tried to ask Samus out, but she initially rejected their offer, much to their surprise.

"Hey, Samus."  
"Hey, Zelda. I heard that you don't have someone to dance with."  
"That's true. Everyone's taken."  
"So I heard."  
"Don't you have someone to be with, Samus?"  
"No. I want to dance with you."  
"Eh?!"  
"Well, do you want to dance with me?"  
"Well...okay."

Samus escorted Zelda to a dancing spot and they began to dance. Some of the Smashers were amazed to see them. Others were confused about why would a woman dance with another woman. In fact, some of the male Smashers grew a little jealous, but decided to let it slide since they don't want to argue on a special occasion like this. After the dance, the Princess of Hyrule and the bounty huntress ended their dance and began to bow down. They heard an applause coming from the Smashers and they took another bow. After their applause, the girls stood up straight.

"Thank you for the dance, Samus."  
"Anytime, sweetie."

There was a moment of silence, until...

"Can I talk to you privately?"  
"Um...sure, Samus."

Immediately, the bounty huntress lead the Princess of Hyrule out of the ballroom and into the gardens of the Smash Mansion in the back. There wasn't anyone else there when they got there.

"What is it do you want to talk about, Samus?"  
"Can I ask you something? This might sound sudden..."  
"Go ahead. Just tell me anything."  
"Okay. What do you think of me?"  
"Pardon me?"  
"I'll make this more simple. I love you, Princess Zelda."  
"Oh..."  
"I love you so much. But I'm afraid that you can't love another woman. You might as well love a man rather than a woman such as myself."  
"Samus...I'm actually happy to hear."  
"Huh? You are?"  
"I also love you too."  
"Zelda, I'm proud to hear."

Soon, they pressed their lips together and it felt eternal. They both knew that it wasn't a dream or their imagination. As soon as the moment lasted. they broke apart.

"Can we dance again, Samus?"  
"With pleasure, Zelda."

Samus escorted Zelda back to the ballroom and danced once more. Zelda knew that deep down, she would never forget this. It would always be in her heart. Forever...

 **~ONE-SHOT CONCLUDED, END OF CHAPTER 4~**

* * *

 **I should be proud of continuing the story.  
**

 **Samus & Zelda: Try your best to update! :D**

 **I will. ^^**

 **Anyways, I'm going to try my best to update. If you want your favorite pairing to be in the one-shot, let me know through reviews or PM. Until then, review about this chapter.**

 **To be continued...**


	5. Final Wish

***TOO LAZY TO PUT UP AUTHOR'S NOTE***

* * *

 **Pairing** **: Dark Pit X Zelda  
Summary: The angel of darkness returned back to the Smash Mansion in a hurry, only to be too late upon a terrible discovery...**

Chapter 5: Final Wish

He had to hurry. The angel of darkness was rushing from the city to the Smash Mansion. But there was something wrong. He would come back to the Smash Mansion normally, but the act of him running home meant that something really bad happened. Here is how it all began...

* * *

 _ **Flashback...**_

"Hey, Dark Pit," someone called him.

The angel of darkness turned to see that it was the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda.

"Hey, Princess."  
"How's everything for you?"  
"Okay. How about you?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Glad to hear about that."

There was a moment of silence, until...

"Dark Pit, can I ask you something?"  
"What is it, Princess?"  
"I've been thinking that...since we've been together for quite a lot, maybe we can have a picnic tonight...?"  
"Well, I'm not really sure..."  
"If you don't want to, that's fine..."

Dark Pit looked at her. How can he reject an offer from the girl he cares?

"Actually, I'm fine with it."  
'"Really?"  
"Yeah, only for my girl I care about. I'll buy the food and we'll go out tonight."  
"Great. See you then."

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

* * *

Unfortunately, something terrible happened and he immediately began to rush all the way back to the Smash Mansion with a bunch of speed and strength he has. He began to start panting for fresh air, but the angel of darkness didn't care about it. What only mattered to him is to make sure he gets back home safely.

I have to hurry! he thought.

* * *

 _ **Flashback...**_

"Here's the money," Dark Pit said to the worker as he handed him the money.  
"Thank you and here's your change," she replied to him.

Silence came until...

"Um..."  
"What do you want now?"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"What is it?"  
"Are you free tonight sir?"

Dark Pit looked at her with an expression that says 'What?'.

 _No way! She did not ask me that!_

"Pardon me?"  
"I asked you if you are free tonight..."

Dark Pit saw that exciting expression on her face. He simply replied...

"Sorry ma'am. I'm taken."  
"Awww, okay..."  
"I'll be going now."  
"See you soon..."

 _So much for asking him out..._ she thought before she went back to work. _Unless..._

He left the store and began to walk to a nearby telephone booth. He put some money in and began to dial the number.

"Hello?" Zelda asked through the phone.  
"Hey, Princess. I bought the food you wanted."  
"Really? Thank you so much, Dark Pit!"  
"Anything I would do for my girl. Remember?"  
"Alright. I hope I'll see you back-"

Dark Pit suddenly heard glass breaking through the phone and his eyes widened with some slight fear. He also heard Zelda screaming for help.

"Princess? Princess?! What's going-?!"

Before he can continue his question, the phone line went dead. He dropped the phone and ran out of the booth really quick.

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

* * *

He finally made it to the Smash Mansion. When he went inside, everything was calm, but his mind was telling him that it wasn't. He ran to his room to get his weapon, which was his staff, and quickly ran to Zelda's room. The door was locked, so he immediately broke down the door with all his power and to his horror, the room was completely trashed. He also saw a trail of blood and followed it. But when he did, his crimson red eyes widen in horror as he saw Zelda bleeding from her chest. Panicking, he bent down and began to cradle her. Also, there were tears that were rolling down his cheeks from his eyes and falling to the ground.

"Princess! What happened?!"  
"Ngh...Dark Pit..."  
"Don't worry. I'm here..."  
"Such a shame it was for you..." a sudden voice said.

He turned and saw the woman from the store with a knife on her hand, pointing at him.

"You...you killed my girl!" he screamed with rage as more tears fell.  
"How does it feel to lose you girl now?!" she taunted and cackled evilly.

To his rage, he immediately began to kick the girl directly in the stomach, launching her to a wall. She got struck as she took the hit, but got up and began to charge at him with her knife. He managed to dodge this, but the knife gave him a shallow cut on his left arm. However, it didn't matter to him now. What mattered to him the most was to make this woman perish for what she did. He grabbed his staff and shot a purple-pinkish beam at her right side of her abdomen, injuring her in the process. She dropped the knife to the ground and fell to her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"You're strong, boy..."  
"Heh...you haven't seen the last of me."  
"Huh?"

The angel of darkness picked up her knife and kicked her to the ground, making her face him.

"I'm going to show you how this will hurt to you a lot..." he spoke in a darker tone.  
"No wait! What are you-?!" she argued to him.  
"To the Underworld with you!"

Suddenly, he began to stab her multiple times everywhere. Bits of her blood splattered on him as he continued. After that, he stopped and stood back up. He panted as soon as he looked at the woman, who is now dead. Dark Pit dropped the knife and went to Zelda, who is on the verge of dying. He once again cradled her and looked at her.

"Dark...Pit..."  
"It's okay, Princess..."  
"What happened..."  
"It's alright. It's over now."  
"Ah..."  
"I have to get you to a hospital immediately or-"  
"No..."  
"Huh?"  
"I don't have...much time...to live now..."  
"No...you can't die!"  
"I'm sorry, but promise me that you'll...be okay..."

He was silent. He hated to see her go now.

"I...I will..."  
"Live on, Dark Pit...live...on."

Dark Pit looked at her. He wished that it was all a dream and that he would wake up from it. He wished that if he had got here sooner, maybe none of this would've happened. But it was impossible to go back now. To his loss, he accepted the painful truth. She had immediately died in his arms. The angel of darkness hugged her and screamed in pain. Everyone in the Smash Mansion heard him and half of them joined in his sadness.

* * *

Days had passed and nothing had been the same for Dark Pit. But he wasn't alone. His friends were now helping him get through it. However, he is never going to replace Zelda. She may be gone from this world, but she will still live on in Dark Pit's heart.

 _Thank you, Zelda. For everything..._

 **~ONE-SHOT CONCLUDED, END OF CHAPTER 5~  
**

* * *

 **Okay, I'll just say this. No Smasher got hurt in the story. Keep that in mind.  
**

 **Zelda: I'm glad you said that *I don't know where she came from exactly?*  
Dark Pit: Okay then...**

 **Alright. If-**

 **Dark Pit: If you like this story, just say something about it and tell us what you want in it so the writer can put it in for you. Okay? Good.**

 **Dark Pit, that's my line you stole! D:**

 **Dark Pit: I knew you were gonna say.**

 **Oh well...**

 **To be continued...**


End file.
